The Experiment
by Mythomanya Dementia
Summary: He had made a deal with this mere human because of her comrade and because it was an opportunity to satisfy his curiosity on this matter. A thief had made the unforgivable and ran away with the Tome of Koslun. At first, they had suspected this girl, Selene, of being the culprit or an accomplice, but she had proved her innocence. Still, someone had to pay for this...


She felt more and more ashamed as his emotionless white eyes looked down on her naked body. She wasn't expecting the Arishok to be impressed by a naked female human, but his way of looking at her was very intimidating.  
(As was his general everything, in fact: tall, broad, muscled, scarred white body with claws and sharp teeth. Every girl's dream...)  
Her name was Serene. She was in this situation because of some thief, a woman, who she looked a bit like from what she had heard: long brown hair, clear brown eyes, tanned skin and a thin body with lots of curves. The thief had stolen some qun's important relic. Serene had to agree to this experimentation in exchange of her life and her freedom...

There was no way to back down at this point, but his freezing gaze on her scared her more than she expected.

On the other hand, he, the Arishok, was only curious of what could come out of this... intercourse, he remembered. He thought she looked frail compared to the female quns. He also couldn't understand how she could have been chosen by her race to become a warrior: she certainly couldn't stand a fight alone against most of her enemies. But humans were stupid and arrogant... they wouldn't realise this logic even if it was thrown right in their faces. He left the depths of his mind to turn his attention back to her.  
Her posture showed she wasn't comfortable with the situation at all: her hands, on each side of her body, were clawed in the wood of the table she was sitting on, her jaw was clenched, her brows furrowed and her eyes were looking everywhere except at him. Her legs were tightly closed together as she was trying to hide her genitals as much as possible without using her hands. He put his hands on her breasts. It was little, but firm and soft; just like the female from his own species. But qun's female didn't get this red from palms on their chest: they knew it was solely for conception. Anyway, you didn't get to touch a female qun breasts. Humans, on the contrary, did it also and mainly to have pleasure. He couldn't understand how it was supposed to be fun... the qun's intercourses were usually violent and ferocious; nothing near pleasant. In fact, there was no need for the pleasure humans were seeking.

He had made a deal with this mere human because of her comrade and because it was an opportunity to satisfy his curiosity on this matter. Her fellow human, a thief, had made the unforgivable and ran away with the Tome of Koslun. At first, they had suspected this girl, Serene, of being the culprit or an accomplice, but she had proved her innocence. Still, someone had to pay for this crime and she had dealt with him until they agreed she would let him see for himself why humans were so aching to reproduce where the quns were doing it only out of duty. (The deal in itself had been made with reluctance on the human's part.)

He ran his hands down to her belly, she then looked away, bright red. He rose an eyebrow, half-pitying her, half-skeptical. He slid them up to her breasts again and the woman shivered. These were interesting reactions. She looked weak, showing everything she felt under his hands. He thought maybe men liked the weakness of their partner, the feeling of superiority it gave them.  
He rose his eyes to hers, looking away from her bosom.

"What should I do next, human?"

He startled her, he could tell it: she wasn't expecting her opinion could matter. She tried to stare back at him for a moment, trying to figure out the thoughts behind these cold eyes and then looked down again like she was surrendering. She slowly spread her legs, like it was a sign of submission, showing a wet spot on the table in ad of her genitals.

"You would normally touch me there if you were to have sex with me."

Without any other word, the Arishok ran his hands down again, downer than before. He put one hand on her left thigh and the other hesitated at the entrance. He then slowly, methodically, started to feel her crotch. At the same time, he felt something change in the girl's demeanor.

He had unconsciously started to rub her and she clenched her fingers in the table, her body all stiff and opened up for him at the same time. She also emitted weird noises which sounded like she was in pain. He automatically stopped. She moaned loudly and it sounded as if she was complaining about something. He started rubbing again and the moaning and grunting came back. He quickly realised she wasn't in pain but were having "pleasure". But he didn't know what pleasure was, qun didn't get this kind of reactions when they were procreating. In fact, they just suited up in armors and got to something that was more in the line of violent and painful.  
But here he was, with this mere human showing him something new and totally unexpected. The Arishok already knew humans were weak and he despised this weakness more than anything. But he had never seen this kind of weakness before. It was like this woman enjoyed this even if she looked like she was tortured by it at the same time. This kind of desires, he couldn't understand. No sane living being would be looking out for pleasurable pain.  
The nonsense of these creatures...

The human was trying to repress her moans. Her eyes were closed and her lips were shut in a thin, straight line.  
He realized she knew it was a weakness. Or she had a feeling which was close to actual knowledge of her own state as the weaker specie.  
Intrigued by her demeanor, he tried something else. Her orifice was wet and he thought, maybe, the human body had a purpose in wetting it. He used his middle finger and slipped it in the hole. Not roughly, he didn't need to push hard at his finger; it literally slipped inside the girl.

Serene gasped. Her eyes opened in surprise and one of her hand rose to her mouth.  
She didn't think he would get there. She thought the Arishok would simply see that she was reacting to the rubbing and be satisfied with it. She even put on a bit of an act for him.  
To have him actually slide inside her was totally unplanned.  
Luckily, he didn't move the invasive finger. Just let it there and felt her vagina clench and unclench around it. She supposed her lack of reaction was enough for him to conclude this part of her body didn't need any stimulation.  
Wrong assumption.  
He pulled his finger out... before pushing two of them back in. Serene cried. It was both unexpected and uncomfortable, if not hurting.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

That startled the human girl out of her pain for a moment. She looked back at him, at his eyes. They were still cold. She was all upset and the more reaction he had was a little curve to one corner of his mouth that showed some mere curiosity.  
When she didn't answer, he moved his fingers inside her a little bit. The stimulation made her gasp.  
Under any other circumstances, she would have laughed at the question. It sounded like something an inexperienced, nervous, intimidated boy would ask. Inexperienced: the Arishok was. Nervous and intimidated; he certainly wasn't. He was in total control of the situation and of himself, which Serene couldn't say for herself.  
She had fought darkspawns and mercenaries, demons and dragon, yet, this was the most scared she'd ever felt in her entire life; the most powerless.

"You..." she exhaled, but she had to think longer to find the right words. "You have to... pull in... and then out." Her voice was trembling. She hated it. The crease in the Arishok's expression showed he had picked up on her fear.  
She looked down. The clawed fingers of his left hand were gently tapping on her thigh. She released a sigh of relief. She had found a way out. "But you can't... your claws will damage my insides..." She was a bit surprised that she hadn't felt any scratch with the two fingers already inside of her, but the pain of the intrusion had probably lessened what had followed.

Hearing her talking about damage made the Arishok look down, curious to see if he had already harmed her.  
There was a little bit of blood, she was right. If they were that soft outside, surely the insides of a human couldn't be made of iron. He pulled his fingers out. Then he took some steps back, fixing his freezing gaze on the amber of hers. She looked relieved to think that it was over. His curiosity was satisfied so he decided she wasn't wrong. He didn't need a full intercourse; he had learned what he needed to know: there were no needs to keep it going any longer.

"It's over" he heard himself say. "You shall leave" and then he turned his back to her and marched back to his cabin.

She was quick to move behind him; dressed herself back up and then left in a rush to the boat's hold.  
After that, Serene wasn't seen by many for the rest of the trip to Ferelden, which lasted a good four days. When they accosted to the port, she left quietly.

But she was behaving like she had been before her intercourse with the Arishok; she never looked down and barely acknowledged any of her shipmates.

She went down proud.  
That made the Arishok almost smile.  
Humans were, indeed, stupid and prideful creatures.


End file.
